


Love is on the Menu

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Teasing, hot dog reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: An argument arrises at Pops:“Hot dogs are without a doubt the best things here,” Betty says flippantly once their food arrives.... "Excuse me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"Bughead at pops arguing about what the best thing on the menu is (cute and fluffy plzzz_

“Hot dogs are without a doubt the best things here,” Betty says flippantly once their food arrives.

Jughead’s head whips up quickly from his plate where his burger (4th of the day) lies, and Betty’s hands still as they are bringing her hot dog to her mouth.

“Excuse me?” Jughead asks, “are you actually arguing that the hot dogs here are better than the hamburgers?”

Betty can’t help but laugh, “Juggie, your dog is literally named Hot Dog!”

“It’s a pun! Not-”

“-to mention a great food item” Betty cuts him off before taking a bite of her hot dog unceremoniously, leaving Jughead to sit there and stare at her, dumbfounded.

“These hamburgers are so good, this is my fourth hamburger today,” he says as he takes a big bite.

“Maybe you should mix it up and try a hot dog, they might satisfy you more,” Betty adds with a sly smile, and Jughead nearly chokes on his mouthful. He’s prepared to argue more, but the food is too good to talk over.

They finish their plates in that companionable silence that fills a booth once Pops food arrives at your table, and Pop slides two malts in front of them.

After saying thanks, they take their first sips of their drinks.

“These are pretty darn good though,” Betty says, and Jughead nods.

Looking at Betty, he remembers a moment from earlier, “You called me Juggie?” he asks, and Betty feels caught for a moment, before looking up to see him holding back a smile.

“You got a problem with that?” she says back, but there’s no heat to the comeback, only teasing. 

Jughead just shakes his head and says, “only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I read countless comics before I literally had to look up the menu because i thought it was just hot dogs, hamburgers, fries and drinks. I was RIGHT, but Pop Tate can whip up anything… just so y’all know.   
> -  
> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
